Il Etait Une Fois Une Hermione Gérontophile
by Abiix33
Summary: Sirius vient d'embrasser Hermione sans lui fournir aucune explication. Hermione qui en est folle amoureuse depuis 3 ans ne comprend plus rien, Mais c'est sans compter l'aide précieuse de sa copine complètement timbrée, j'ai nommée Ginny Weasley hihihi ...
1. Chapter 1

**Il Etait Une Foi Une Hermione Gérontophile **

Sirius s'avança, sans la détacher des yeux, Hermione était comme pétrifiée, les yeux noirs d'encre de Sirius brillaient d'une lueur inconnue, sa main se leva et vint caresser les cheveux d'Hermione qui frémit à son contact, elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer mais en sentant la chaleur de la main de Sirius Black sur sa peau son cœur sembla raté un battements.

-Je n'ai vraiment jamais rencontrer une jeune fille aussi brillante que toi ... » murmura t'il.  
Hermione voulut répondre mais les mots se perdirent dans la gorge et elle ne put que soupirer longuement.  
Sirius sourit en en voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur la jeune fille.

Ce sourire la fit fermer les yeux.

Sirius inclina la tête tout près de la sienne, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soit si prés qu'il sentit le souffle rauque de la jeune fille caresser sa peau mais il s'immobilisa.  
-Le veux-tu vraiment ? » Murmura t'il.  
Hermione frémit en entendant cette phrase et ne put retenir un gémissement, elle se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de Sirius, se collant tellement contre elles qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait les aspirer.  
Sirius enroula fermement ses bras autour de sa taille et de ses épaules tandis qu'Hermione s'accrochait à son cou.  
Hermione tremblait tellement fort contre lui qu'il dût presque la portée pour qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Hermione sentit son cœur cogné dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de l'homme venir caresser ses lèvres comme pour en forcer le passage...  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche et sentit affreusement bien la langue de Sirius venir toucher la sienne, la toucher, s'enrouler autour, jouer avec elle ...

Elle continua de l'embrasser furieusement, délivrant enfin toute sa passion pour lui, elle se sentait si légère, son cœur battait la chamade, sa tête lui tournait, elle se sentait si bien, là accroché au cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, son ange déchu comme elle aimait l'appelé, son ange déchu qui lui indiquait merveilleusement bien le chemin du paradis ...

Mais soudain ils entendirent une voix qui les tira hors de leur nuage, une voix féminine qui s'approchait qui se rapprochait de plus en plus ...  
Sirius s'écarta tout à coup, si vivement qu'Hermione tituba.  
Il se retourna et se rua vers la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

-Attend ! » s'écria Hermione, elle courut après lui et lui pris la main.  
-T'en vas pas ! »  
Sirius sourit de cet air moqueur qui lui allait si bien ...  
-ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'en vais pas si loin que ça »  
-Non, non mais ... je veux dire, bafouilla t'elle, quand, QUAND ?? »  
Sirius jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la porte et murmura :  
-Quand ce sera possible ! »  
Il s'avança et effleura délicatement les lèvres d'Hermione, mais avant même qu'elle et eue le temps de bouger il avait disparu.

Hermione resta ainsi immobile, hagarde, muette, se remémorant instant après instant ce qui venait de ce passer.

Elle tituba un peu puis alla s'asseoir à la table où elle s'effondra presque la tête dans les mains.  
Bien que sa respiration était redevenue à peu prés normale, son cœur cognait avec toujours autant de force.  
Elle soupira.

Sirius lui avait toujours fait cette effet là, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, il y a deux ans maintenant.  
Ces soir là, alors que pendant toute une année elle l'avait considérée comme un horrible meurtrier responsable de la mort de Lilly et James Potter, ce soir là elle n'avait pas eue peur, loin de là ...  
Dés qu'elle l'avait vue elle avait ressentit quelque chose, au fond de son cœur, au creux de son ventre, une intense chaleur qui avait parcourue tous son corps.  
Elle ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver beau, courageux, et tellement, tellement tendre avec Harry ...  
Elle avait craqué, c'était plus fort qu'elle, tant de tristesse, de courage, de gentillesse, d'amour en un homme était irrésistible, elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré un homme comme lui, il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait attendue toute sa vie ... (ouai bon ok c'est un peu exagéré mais bon le lyrisme c'est mon truck dsl !)  
Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait passée tout l'an dernier, à faire semblant de s'intéresser à Viktor Krum, alors qu'un tout autre être faisait battre son cœur, occupait ses pensées et hantait ses nuits ...

Lorsqu'elle l'avait revue à la fin de l'année, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'être si heureuse, même si c'était de la pire façon qu'il soit, le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric Diggory n'eurent plus aucune importance pour elle dés qu'elle se perdit à nouveaux dans la noirceur de ces yeux...  
Ce fût le même calvaire durant les vacances d'été, vivre auprès de lui, dans sa maison, se lever le matin et savoir qu'il serait là, sous ses yeux, toute la journée sans qu'elle puisse vraiment lui parler, sans avoir vraiment une quelconque importance à ses yeux ...

La rentrée à Poudlard fût tout aussi difficile, car elle ne cessait de l'imaginer vivre, de se demander ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là ...  
Elle avait redoutée et en même temps tant espérée ces vacances de Noël où elle le reverrait enfin, même si cela voulait dire supporter son indifférence.  
Pourtant depuis le début des vacances sont attitude semblait changée, il lui parlais bien plus, semblait bien plus faire attention à elle et surtout, semblait bien plus la regarder !  
Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait surpris son regard sur elle, combien de fois elle l'avait vue tourné précipitamment les yeux ...  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione sursauta et faillit tomber en arrière.

-Et bien ma chérie que se passe t-il ? Dit Mrs Weasley en la regardant d'un air surpris.  
-Heu... Non rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ... » répondit Hermione en rougissant.  
-Mouai ... Enfin bon, tu devrais monter aider Ron, aux cris qu'il pousse je crois qu'il s'est fait attaquer par l'armoire vivante au première étage » dit-elle en levant les yeux ciel.

-Oui, oui j'y vais ? » dit précipitamment Hermione.  
Mrs Weasley lui sourit et elle sortit de la pièce par la même porte où Sirius avait disparu sortit quelques minutes avant.  
Hermione poussa un profond soupir et sortit de la pièce en éssayant de rétablir se respiration...

**  
****oo00OO00oo**

-Je te jure que c'est vrai !! » S'écria t'elle  
-NAN ! C'est pas possible !! »

Hermione rougit an voyant la jeune fille au cheveux flamboyant la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.  
-Attend, récapitulons, dit Ginny en refermant la bouche, Sirius Black, notre Sirius, le parrain de Harry, notre Harry, celui dont tu es folle amoureuse depuis 3 ans, et qui à disons ... 23 petites années de plus que toi, viens de t'embrasser !? »  
-Enfin il ne « vient » pas de m'embrasser car, techniquement, comme il est 00h12 il m'a embrasser hier et ... »  
-MAIS ON S'EN FOUT !! S'écria Ginny, Sirius Black t'a embrassé et toi TU ME PARLES DE L'HEURE QU'IL EST !! »  
-Pff ... » bafouilla piteusement Hermione, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?? »  
-Heu ... bah je sais pas, voyons ... peu être QUAND vous remettez ça entre vous, parce que les bisous-bisous ça vas bien 5mn ! Il nous faut du croustillant !! »

Hermione vira au rouge vif.  
-Heu ... ben je sais pas trop ... »  
-QUOI ?? Tu « sais pas trop » ?? Mais merde 'Mione ça fait 3 ans, trois longues années que t'attend ce moment et toi tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est « je ne sais pas trop » ! S'emporta la rousse, elle ferma les yeux comme pour calmer la folie meurtrière qui s'emblait l'habiter, et poussa un profond soupir.  
-Ginny ? » Dit Hermione prudemment.  
-Bon, 'Mione, ce qu'il nous faut c'est un plan d'attaque. » Dit Ginny le plus sérieusement du monde.  
-Un plan d'attaque ? » Répéta Hermione en la regardant avec la prudence qu'on les médecins devant un malade mental.  
-Oui un plan d'attaque ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester là à attendre que Mr daigne te faire des enfants, non ? »  
-Heu ... en faite je pensais... »  
-Non ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, ce soir tu iras le voir dans sa chambre ! »  
-QUOI ?? Non certainement pas mais t'es folle où quoi ? »  
-Ca oui je le suis, mais la question n'est pas là ! Tu iras dans sa chambre ce soir, ET NE M'INTERROMP PAS, et tu lui demanderas des explications pour cet après-midi ... et plus si affinités !! » Conclut la rousse avec un grand sourire pervers et triomphant.

La soirée s'annonçait longue ...

xD

J'aime beaucoup Ginny, pas vous ??

:P

Abiix33


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Elisa83 :

Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les fautes que j'ai bien pus commettre, mais on vas dire que la grammaire, l'orthographe, la conjugaison … tout ça tout ça, ne sont vraiment pas mes amis ! Et on peut dire qu'elles me le rendent bien !

J'essayerai d'être plus vigilante la prochaine fois ! )

Et, étant une fervente admiratrice de mon Sirius Adoré, je suis totalement d'accords avec toi (et je ne prévois pas de partie de jambe en l'air avec Albus Dumbledor, je trouve qu'il vas beaucoup mieux avec Doby, pas toi ? xD), seulement je n'ai pas d'idée de titre ! Mais si toi tu en as, préviens moi !

Et re-merci (je passe mon temps à remercier les gens ces temps ci !) Pour ta (méchante P) review !

Valderoy4 :

Moi je ne la plein pas du tout, je vendrais père et mère pour allez voir MON Sirius dans son lit le soir P (non je ne bave pas je vous rassure !)

Mais malheureusement moi aussi je suis bien placé pour la comprendre …

--" Mais bon la vie est mille fois plus drôle comme ça non ? (et ma fic aussi par la même occasion D )

Abiix33


	3. Chapter 2

Le couloir sombre où marchait la jeune semblait loin d'être silencieux, des dizaines de tableaux accrochés ça et là sur les murs, représentants chacun des membres de la « Très Noble Et Très Ancienne Maison Des Black (toujours pure) », tous plus vieux les

Le couloir sombre où marchait la jeune fille semblait loin d'être silencieux, deux bruits très disparates venait troublés le calme de cette nuit de Noël, l'un deux semblait venir des dizaines de tableaux accrochés ça et là sur les murs, représentants chacun des membres de la « Très Noble Et Très Ancienne Maison Des Black (_toujours pure_) », tous plus vieux les uns que les autres, un homme à bonnet ronflait la tête dangereusement penchée sur le coté, menaçant de se brisée à chaque instant, ses ronflement réguliers détonnait dans l'ambiance plutôt lugubre, et le second n'était autre que les battements de cœur d'Hermione Granger. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs s'accélérer à chaque pas, il suffisait que son pied touche terre une fois de plus pour que son cœur cogne encore une fois, encore plus fort, dans sa poitrine. Sa peur était palpable, elle se lisait sur son visage, sur son teint blême et ses yeux écarquillés, elle se sentait dans son souffle irrégulier dans ses gestes tremblants…

« Nan mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?? Vous me dite, Pensa t'elle, Qu'ais-je fais à Dieu pour mériter une meilleure amie comme Ginny, Hein ?? C'est quand même inadmissible que des tas de gens soit seul au monde et réclame à corps et à cris des amis et que MOI je me tape Ginny Weasley chaque jour, 24h/24, 7j/7 sans vacances, sans pause, SANS RIEN !! Aaahh Ginnea Weasley je te hais !! »

Elle avait passée toute la journée à essayer de négocier un arrangement qui ne l'obligerait pas à ce rendre dans la chambre du tueur sanguinaire présumé dont elle était folle amoureuse, mais sans parvenir à grand-chose face à une Ginny Weasley, plutôt en grande forme ces dernier temps, qui risquait fortement de lui-laminer-la-face-si-elle-osait-revenir-dans-leurs-chambre-sans-avoir-parler-à-Sirius-Black-Bordel-de-Dieu.

Voilà pourquoi Hermione avait dut quitter au plus vite la pièce avant que sa meilleure amie ne la tue de la façon la plus barbare qu'il soit.

Elle avait donc atterrit dans ce foutu couloir beaucoup trop court d'après elle qui menait à la chambre de Sirius, ce foutu couloir qu'elle aurait nettement préférée parcourir dans l'autre sens.

Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte, tous ses membres semblaient tout à coup engourdis, elle se retrouvait incapable de bouger, pétrifiée par la peur et l'envie d'ouvrir cette porte qui la séparait de l'être qu'elle redoutait et désirait la plus au monde.

Mais au moment même où l'idée de renoncer lui parut la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais eue de sa vie, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Sirius ! » S'écria Hermione.

Arg c'était pas prévu ça !

-Bonsoir Hermione. » Murmura t'il un petit sourire charmeur accroché au lèvres.

Le cerveau d'Hermione ne sembla qu'affiché : Error system

Il était torse nu.

Torse nu.

Même l'obscurité n'arrivait pas à masquer les contour de ses muscles si bien dessiner.

Pffou c'est fou ce qu'il fait chaud dans ce couloir.

-C … Co …Comment Tu sais que … » bafouilla t'elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, tout en priant pour que le ciel que l'obscurité parvienne à masquer ça au moins.

-Tu n'es pas très discrète tu sais … » Répondit-il en la regardant d'un air tendre.

Il se pencha tout à coup vers elle, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille et murmura :

-Et puis … je t'attendais ».

-Quoi ? Tu … tu m'attendais ? Mais pourquoi ?? » Répondit-elle interloquée, en essayant de rester a peu prés maîtresse de ses actes alors que Sirius avait sa bouche si prés de son visage.

Sirius l'attrapa tout à coup par le bras, l'a fit entrer à l'intérieure de sa chambre, la planqua contre le mur elle l'embrassa fougueusement, son corps collé contre le sien, ses bras serrant ses bras, la tenant fermement.

Hermione sembla perdre tout contrôle, elle se colla encore plus à lui, accrochant ses main à son cou, lui rendait son baiser avec autant de passion qu'il lui était possible.

Sirius rompit le baiser mais resta tout prés d'elle, laissant son souffle caresser ses lèvres.

-Pour ça … » murmura t'il.

Hermione n'avait qu'une envie c'était reprendre là où ils s'était arrêtés, mais Sirius sembla reprendre son calme, il s'écarta d'elle mais continua à la regarder, seulement son regarder n'étais plus même…

Des mèches noires retombaient devant ses yeux, les cachant à Hermione, comme un voile noir dissimulant le fond de ses pensées.

-Sirius qu'y a t'il ? » Demanda t'elle, l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard.

Il eu un rire amer.

-Ce qu'il y a Hermione c'est que je me dégoûte ! » Dit-il en se retournant vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

-Te dégoûter ?? Mais pourquoi ?? » Répondit 'elle interloquée.

-Mais Hermione, je suis... Je suis … il n'y a même pas de mot pour me définir ! Son ton était tellement amer, qu'Hermione n'osa pas l'interrompre, Je ne devrais pas ressentir des sentiments aussi… aussi ambigus envers toi, je ne devrais pas ! »

-Ah oui et pourquoi ? » Répondit Hermione énervée et presque carrément blésée.

Sirius se retourna brusquement vers elle.

-Mais parce que Hermione ! Tu as 16 ans ! 16 ans !! Et moi 35 ! Tu saisis ou pas où es le problème ! Tu sais ce que les gens diraient si ils le savaient ?? »

Il semblait complètement affoler. Cela énerva encore plus Hermione et toute personne saine de corps et d'esprit sait pertinemment qu'il ne faux PAS énervée Hermione Granger.

-Et depuis quand Sirius Black se soucit-il de ce que les gens pense de lui ? » répondit-elle aussi froide que possible.

-Depuis qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'on dise du mal de toi. » Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Le cœur d'Hermione faillit rater un battement.

Il l'aimait.

IL l'aimait.

Sirius Black était amoureux d'elle.

A ce moment là de la soirée je crois que le cerveau d'Hermione c'était tout bonnement désintégrer.

-Tu … tu m'aimes ? » Murmura t'elle.

-De toute évidence oui… » Répondit-il la tête baissée.

-Tu m'aime, je t'aime, je n'ais qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser, et toi tu me parle de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser ??Tu n'as pas compris que ce n'était pas du tout le moment ?? » S'écria t'elle.

Il éclata de rire et s'approcha d'elle.

-A vos ordre mademoiselle. »

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et la pris dans ces bras.

-Je t'aime sale folle. » Murmura t'il tout en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Ce fut le baiser le plus doux qu'on ne lui ait jamais donné et Hermione se sentit fondre dans ses bars puissants qui la retinrent juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

C'était peut être pas si mal d'avoir Ginny Weasley comme meilleure amie après tout …

FIN

21/06/08

Alors ??

Excusé moi pour le retard mais on vas dire qu'avec le brevet et l'autre fic que j'ai écrite je n'ais pas vraiment eue le temps !

Tiens PUISQU'ON EN PARLE vous devriez allez faire un tour sur mon autre fic ! C'est une Ron/Hermione (pas très original je sais mais moi je les trouve trop mignons tout les deux :D) qui s'appelle Celui Que La Guerre à Détruit.

REVIEWS PLEASSE !!

Bsx

Abiix33


End file.
